


【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《漣漪》◆R18◆

by kitestory



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 溫泉H
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇東離劍遊紀同人文（BL向）◇CP：殤不患x浪巫謠◇旅途中投宿至一間附近有天然溫泉的客棧，殤不患與浪巫謠決定前往泡一泡溫泉放鬆。初次坦誠相見的兩人，在氤氳間伴隨著肢體接觸，某種悸動漸漸清晰……◇寫於2019-12-20
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殤不患x浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 1





	【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《漣漪》◆R18◆

**Author's Note:**

> （此為電影《Thunderbolt Fantasy 西幽玹歌》1228應援包場無料）

在客棧門口檯面放下一枚銀錠時，掌櫃熱心的開口：「從那兒後門出去後看見的那個山腳彎，拐過去走一段有天然的溫泉池喔！」  
掌櫃低頭拿出房間鑰匙，交到殤不患手裡，對著面前的兩人接著道：「佔到了這地緣優勢，也算是小店特色。天氣這麼冷，客官們若不排斥便去看看吧！」  
  
  
「哇沒想到這麼個鳥不生蛋荒涼地方的客棧，竟還有這樣的好康呀！」棕色紅色兩個身影一前一後走在小徑上，小徑半途便漸漸消失在一片霧氣中。紅衣樂師背後的人面琵琶繼續呱噪著，「如此寒冷的天我也快受不了啦，弦上彷彿結霜似的。吶，浪～當年在雪山上也沒這麼濕寒吧？」  
沒理會聆牙的話癆，浪巫謠在距離池邊一小段距離的地方放下琵琶，用外衣包好後尋了個遮風處便將它置於岩塊後方。  
在池邊卸下披風的殤不患剛把拙劍放好，就瞧見雙手空空的浪巫謠朝這裡走來。  
「嗯？武器還是就近放在身邊比較安心吧。」  
「濕氣太重，不好。」浪巫謠答道。  
「嘛，有什麼事我也至少能擋一陣就是了。」殤不患大大咧咧地笑著說。  
  
  
「呼——」將身體浸入溫泉時殤不患發出一陣滿足的嘆息，不禁想著此時若能再來一壺酒那就更好了。  
殤不患把雙臂倚上池邊，稍稍往後靠著。  
一旁的浪巫謠將純銀指套一個個脫下，整齊排列在折疊好的衣物上，之後蹲下撩了下水溫，一個側身將雙足泡入，再一個蹬坐便整個人滑進水裡站著，沒有激起一點兒水花。  
  
該說巫謠的舉止不愧是在宮廷中待過的人呢，還是樂師本身即是優雅的存在呢，他的舉手投足間總有股讓人看不厭的氣息。  
羊脂玉般的肌膚沾染水光後更加溫潤細膩，把橘色的如瀑長髮映襯地越加艷麗。  
  
思緒飄遠的殤不患直至浪巫謠的指尖碰到他的胸膛才瞬間回神。  
「殤。」  
「！怎、怎麼了……？」  
順著橘髮青年的目光，殤不患這才注意到對方指腹觸碰的，是自己胸口那略顯猙獰的傷疤。  
「噢，喔……這個啊……」想來這傷口從來沒被別人看過，怎麼在巫謠面前就忘了這回事，殤不患有點難為情地搔了搔臉，「年輕氣盛的時候武功也不怎麼樣，偶爾多管閒事受了點傷也是正常的啦……」  
浪巫謠抬頭看看殤不患的臉，再低頭瞧了瞧那道疤，隨即繞到殤不患的側邊看他的後背。  
  
習武之人精壯的背上也有幾道淺淺的刀劍傷痕。  
樂師微微蹙眉，蔥白的手指在背上那些疤痕間輕撫，彷彿在閱讀它們的來歷。  
  
鮮少被觸碰的後背被這麼撫摸著，一股說不清道不明的情緒一路傳到心底。  
「咳嗯，」殤不患一個轉身，握住浪巫謠的手指，阻止他的動作，「別擔心，都過去了。」  
看到青年的表情，殤不患忍不住伸出左手，拇指按上對方眉間山川輕輕將其揉平，在鼻樑處投下一小片陰影。  
手掌下碧綠的眸子一片澄澈，臉頰兩側的橘髮在溫熱的水氣中被熨得筆直，除去額前那些相比過去短了不少的瀏海，褪下紅衣的散髮樂師仍舊容貌瀲滟，一如初見時一襲白衣翩翩那樣，風華絕代。  
  
察覺到自己瞬間的恍神，殤不患趕緊收回兩手，用掌心掬水在身上，「哎大冷天的，有這溫泉真不錯。」  
雖然年輕時醉心武學，沒什麼春色經驗，但這熟悉而又陌生的悸動他還是明白的，只望趕緊打岔把這莫名的氣氛給散了。  
  
然而那一閃即逝的神色，在觀察力異常敏銳的樂師面前，又怎可能不被察覺呢？  
那種著迷之中隱藏著慾望的眼神，酒樓裡多數的來客都有，嘯狂狷也有，皇女也有；不同的是，別人的慾望裡都帶著或恐怖或血腥或為權為名為利，而這人卻只看著名為浪巫謠的人本身，不為任何其他。  
  
雖然不知道不患想做什麼，但……  
「是殤的話，巫謠願意。」  
  
聞言殤不患愕然。  
「等等，你知道你在說什麼嗎？」  
「嗯。」綠眸毫無雜質的盯著他，直直的看進他心裡，似乎就快要讓那些彎彎繞繞的心思無所遁形。  
  
不，他肯定沒明白。  
殤不患吸了口氣又長長的嘆出聲，伸手把青年攬進懷，拍拍他的背，「別傻了。」  
下巴窩靠在殤不患肩頭上的浪巫謠不懂那所言為何，只好像是安慰一樣，側頭輕輕磨蹭殤不患的鬢角，然後稍稍離身，在對方的嘴唇上輕啄了一下，引得殤不患一臉錯愕。  
「酒樓的人客說，這是表示喜歡。」但那時自己只覺得被羞辱，「我把他打了一頓。」直至此時，才明白喜歡一個人便有想這麼做的衝動。  
殤不患臉上浮現一個無奈的苦笑，「那人已經算客氣的了，其實應該是要這樣。」  
殤不患猛然收緊手臂將人往懷裡帶，另一隻手則掌心按在橘髮的後腦，兩人嘴唇倏然緊密貼合，激起泉水一陣嘩啦聲。  
青年眼睛睜大，在他呆愣時殤不患已把舌頭探入，繞著他的舌打轉，配合著不知何處來的淺淺吸力，似在邀請他一同共舞。  
你會揍我一頓吧。殤不患心想。  
  
豈料青年驚訝過後只是眼睛半闔，便學著殤不患的動作，顫顫地伸出舌尖，開始回應。  
  
兩人在溫泉裡相擁著親吻了好一會兒，分開時殤不患只覺不妙，心中似有一頭野獸正在甦醒。  
他頓了一下，盼對方能就此打斷自己的邪念，「你不揍我嗎？」  
「嗯，」浪巫謠縱使再青澀，身為同性也多少明白了有些東西正在變化。他低頭看向水面，氤氳中水下的東西也如隔著磨砂玻璃般朦朧不清，但他直覺感受到殤不患的生理反應，「反而，有點高興。」  
  
下一秒，殤不患左手覆上青年雙眸，再度用手臂把對方箍進懷，右手掌在青年的後背施力，朝前一傾身便比方才略微粗暴的啃噬上懷中人的唇。  
雙方下身緊貼，殤不患已然昂揚，抵著青年也悄悄半勃的分身。  
青年視線內一片漆黑，僅有肌膚相觸之處的觸感——眼，唇，舌，背後的臂膀，貼近的胸腹，還有，下體的器官。耳邊一股沉沉的呼吸聲，伴隨溫泉微弱的潺潺聲，自己左胸口內鼓動如雷，不知那貼緊的另一個身軀是否感受得到。  
  
深吻結束手掌挪開，浪巫謠還來不及看殤不患一眼便被掰過身，身後人靠了上來，一手環抱上身時不時揉弄胸前茱萸，另一隻手則繞過側腰，力道恰到好處的握住身下性器套弄，溫熱的吻一個接著一個落在頸脖兩側。  
「唔…！」陌生的快感讓青年氣息一滯。  
  
  
殤不患閉目，內心柔腸百轉。  
不想讓你看到我的失控，不想讓你見到我充滿慾望的容貌，不想讓你目睹我被野獸附身的樣子……你太純淨了，我不願以這模樣留駐在你眼底。  
摟著青年持續動作，殤不患睜眼，下定決心般伸手一揮，一個氣勁便把池邊裏衣的布腰帶隔空撈了過來，手嘴並用地將它縛綁在浪巫謠的眼睛上。  
  
被剝奪視覺的樂師，所有的感官聯覺一時間更加靈敏了起來。  
「嗯……」不一會兒就彎腰顫抖著繳械了。  
釋放後的青年全身鬆軟，淺淺地喘氣，靠在殤不患懷裡才勉強能夠站好。不知是溫泉的緣故，還是其他緣由，浪巫謠覺得自己渾身發熱，從泡在溫泉裡的腰部以下一路燒到腦中，尤其雙頰雙耳更是燙到不可思議。  
下意識伸手想取下蒙眼布條，卻再次被殤不患阻止，雙手彎折著被一條橫亙的手臂拘束在胸前，動彈不得。  
  
懷中人的一切反應殤不患都盡收眼底，白玉肌膚因情慾而染上淡淡的粉色，美輪美奐；眼角那抹橘色似乎比平時暈染得更大片了，與雙頰的緋紅相映後融合；從耳廓延伸至耳垂的艷紅，也濃得恍若要滴出血來；不敢想象布條下的那兩道碧綠又該是多麼旖旎。  
  
殤不患重新把手穿入水下，沿著臀部曲線摸進了後庭，在外圍揉弄了一陣，趁青年射精後的鬆懈狀態尚未解除前，緩緩將食指壓入。  
浪巫謠身體一僵，但未有抗拒，反倒加大了呼吸吐納，說服自己放輕鬆。  
食指抽動，殤不患低頭含住那赤紅耳垂，彷彿用理智燃燒殆盡前最後一絲的清明輕聲詢問，「當真可以？」  
浪巫謠轉頭，循聲將嘴唇送上，用來喘息的喉嚨有點沙啞，在殤不患面前吐氣如蘭，「一言既出，何必再問。」  
獲得了許可，殤不患把第二根手指推進內庭，同時引導橘髮青年行至池邊，讓他雙手得以攀扶。  
視覺被封閉，走動時擾動的水聲便異常清晰，加上后穴裡那雙指不斷抽插，浪巫謠只覺得情色至極，害臊得不能自己。  
待穴口更加柔嫩放鬆，殤不患旋即送入第三指，引得青年又一陣顫栗。  
  
殤不患再度欺身貼上池邊人的背脊，撩開橘色髮絲，串串親吻不曾間斷，最終停駐在青年耳後，低聲叫喚，「浪……」  
聽慣了的嗓音此時竟如此充滿磁性地喚著自己的名，讓浪巫謠心跳漏了一拍，就在這剎那，身後的三指被抽出，一個更加飽滿灼熱的物體用力抵了進來。  
「嗄啊——」一瞬間浪巫謠覺得無法呼吸，橘色頭顱後仰，張嘴吸氣便發出一個嘶啞的聲音。  
罩在青年背上的殤不患也沒多好受，喘著粗氣一時間不敢輕舉妄動——那內庭比想象得還要緊緻高溫，進入時突然的收縮吮得自己差點就要失神射出。  
  
待雙方氣息稍緩，殤不患才摟著身下人淺淺動作起來，同時伸手握住前方莖柱，用拇指腹在柱頭來回按揉摳弄，試圖幫助青年分散對被侵入處的注意力。  
浪巫謠的不適感逐漸退去，前後夾攻確有其效，舒爽的感覺緩緩從下身蔓延開來，「哈啊……」奇怪的吐息從青年唇齒間流瀉而出，撩動殤不患的心弦。  
  
一手依舊服侍著青年的前方，感到動作慢慢地能夠越來越順暢後，殤不患漸漸加快了速度。  
帶著某種韻律的嘩嘩水聲，似乎要掩蓋什麼，卻欲蓋彌彰；溫泉水因這不安分的驚擾加劇蒸騰，周圍的水汽越加濃厚，白濛濛一片，將兩人交疊的身影隱匿其中。  
  
趴伏在浪巫謠背上，除了水面下相連之處的刻骨銷魂，那溫潤如玉的頸脖與背肌也使人心神蕩漾，忍不住用嘴唇不斷觸碰——時而磨蹭，時而吸吮，鼻尖便也縈繞著一股雅緻的淡香，叫人沉醉的流連忘返。  
「浪，你全身上下都令我著迷。」殤不患埋在青年的頸窩，在沿著耳根垂墜而下的橘色秀髮間喃喃細語。  
隱忍慣了的樂師，明明氣息都在發顫，卻依舊沒有發出多少聲音，偶爾才有些許破碎的音節從喉嚨溢出。  
  
偏偏這壓抑忍耐的斷續喘息，才最是誘人。  
  
聽著那誘人喘息聲，殤不患忽然感到這個姿勢看不見浪巫謠的表情未免也太暴殄天物，琢磨後遂將莖柱從後庭抽出，把此時已任他擺弄的迷濛青年翻過身，讓他背靠池壁面對自己，同時抬起對方雙腿纏在腰側再一舉攻入。  
殤不患的動作雖一氣呵成，但那內穴畢竟是空過了再被滿上，仍然激得青年後腰一陣酥軟。  
「嗚、啊！」似是滿足又似是難耐的嘆息，浪巫謠上半身不自覺地踡成猶如一隻蝦。  
青年的體重由於浮力顯得過於輕盈，殤不患只好雙手緊扣青年胯骨，才能憑藉這個姿勢的角度毫無阻攔地長驅直入，次次深入，直搗城池。  
「嗯……嗯！」雙眼遮蔽，體內那攻城略地的兇猛之物隨著時間感受得越來越清晰，逼得浪巫謠快要發瘋——搖頭試圖緩解，可只是徒勞，僅額前濡濕的碎髮一齊擺動。  
  
腦袋發燙無法思考，已分不清此時到底是自身體溫高，還是溫泉水的溫度高。胸腔以下都浸在水裡的浪巫謠覺得自己像一艘顛簸的小船，載浮載沉，彷彿很快就會被漩渦吞噬……  
——忽然，額頭感到一片暖意。  
  
啊……不，已經不僅僅只有自己了。  
隔著瀏海傳來的小片體溫，好像在提醒他，現在掌舵的是那自己最最信任的人，往後可以不用這麼孤獨了。  
  
  
適才殤不患察覺浪巫謠心神不寧，於是放緩擺腰速度，彎腰低頭與青年額頭相抵，稍運內功輔助穩定浪巫謠那差點走岔的調息。  
兩人面龐如此貼近，此刻殤不患才發現那用來蒙眼的深色布腰帶上竟帶有水漬。  
「……浪，」殤不患右手抽離水面，溫熱的大掌小心翼翼地撫上浪巫謠臉頰，「你在哭嗎？」  
  
布條滑落，哪有什麼野獸？出現在浪巫謠眼前的是熟悉的溫柔的臉，雖然水霧裊裊有點看不清，但那壓下了情慾滿是擔憂自己情況的粗獷眉眼，巫謠是不會看錯的。  
  
一直以來孤寂的生命裡，總算盼來了一個，不為自己歌聲而來的人。  
心中有座冰山正在被慢慢溶解，融化的涓涓流水潤澤萬物細無聲。  
  
浪巫謠眨了眨眼，抬起雙臂摟上殤不患肩頭，「我只是，太開心了。」  
聽到如此回答的殤不患微微斂了眼又擰了擰眉——有點心疼，又有點難為情。  
明明對他做了這麼、這麼難以啟齒的事，但他卻一會兒高興一會兒開心的……  
  
摟著殤不患脖子的浪巫謠沒看見對方那憂愁的表情，鬆開懷後從略高的角度俯視殤不患，彷若有淺淺桃花從帶著濕痕的眼角盛開，碧綠瞳孔比最水潤的翡翠還靈動。  
「繼續吧殤，我想再感受你。」浪巫謠瞇起眼輕聲說。  
  
那聲音輕若飛鳥搧翅而過，卻如同雷鳴在殤不患耳邊炸響。  
  
  
溫泉再度被攪動發出嘩嘩聲。  
「啊、嗯！……」被用力頂入的呻吟從上仰而露出的白皙頸脖中被撞擊出來，「哈啊……啊……」  
青年發出的聲音比剛才來得多了些，雖是擁著殤不患，但全身的體態亦是比最初的姿勢更加放得開。  
浪巫謠察覺，每每發出聲音，無論是壓抑的嗚咽還是不小心洩露的呻吟，那抱著自己的人的呼吸便更投入一分——若聲音能催情，那麼此時他便吟給不患聽。  
  
想到自己這如此害羞的決定，浪巫謠下意識收緊了手臂，兩人之間漸漸貼近到沒有空隙的同時，也不自覺地將胸前紅櫻送至殤不患面前。  
殤不患怎麼可能錯過這道自動端上桌的甜點，張嘴便舐舔上去，間或吸吮，偶爾再用舌尖繞著那凸起打轉。  
「呀啊……」從未被如此對待的那處竟有如小小電流通過般，激得青年一個驚喘。  
  
下身的性器貼在殤不患的腹部，隨著後穴進出之物的律動，在兩人軀體之間滑動摩擦，那精壯的腹肌紋理起伏，為浪巫謠玉莖的前端帶來煽情的刺激。  
想要獲得更多摩擦的慾望，使浪巫謠夾緊了殤不患腰上的雙腿……  
因大腿用力導致微微翹抬起的臀部，改變了殤不患進入的角度。  
  
「啊啊！」一聲全然壓抑不住的啼叫，與瞬間收縮的後穴，讓殤不患一陣興奮，在徑內的凶器又膨脹了些許。  
「原來在這裡。」殤不患喃喃。  
青年不懂這句話的意思，只覺得剛才那一剎那舒服得近乎要崩斷所有思緒、所有理智。  
殤不患謹記剛才的位置，持續撞擊那處，太強烈的快感讓浪巫謠下意識想躲避而微微掙扎起來。殤不患捏緊青年水下的白嫩雙丘，前臂恰好扣在腿根，讓浪巫謠無處可逃。  
「啊啊……哈……啊不要、啊啊太……嗯！啊……」焚毀一切的快感使浪巫謠腦袋裡一片空白已經顧不得任何事，為了排解那不斷堆疊的情潮而一反常態的大叫。  
  
一想到只有自己能彈奏出這樣的巫謠，殤不患就越加捨不得放手，將自身性器前端用力抵住那個點，接著繞圈研磨。  
浪巫謠忍不住嗚咽起來，再不脫離就要被這讓人發狂的極致歡愉啃噬殆盡，他全身發顫，氣息紊亂，近乎啜泣地求饒，「啊、殤，不要……嗚嗚、再…嗯求……哈啊……」  
無法控制的急促呼吸不斷把語言打碎，抓在殤不患肩上的指節用力到泛白，後穴內部的痙攣是即將攀頂的預告。  
  
「對…不起，再一下……」殤不患罕見地無法聚氣說出流暢的話語，昭示著他也已經沒有多少餘裕。原先捧著青年臀部的雙手，此時一手沿著曲線向上，經過尾椎環繞住腰部，衝撞的力道因這個變化又加重了幾分。  
  
下一刻，浪巫謠全身僵硬，腳趾在水面下捲曲，頂在對方腹肌上的玉柱沁出一灘比溫泉微涼的濕滑，青年迎來頂峰的瞬間雙唇顫抖，寂靜無聲。  
「浪、唔……！」高潮帶動後穴瞬間絞緊，本也在臨界值的殤不患被這一刺激亦按捺不住了，一股灼熱灌入密徑。  
青年攀在殤不患身上，維持著腦袋後仰的姿勢失神著。殤不患一動念，在面前白皙的鎖骨下方種下一個紅痕。良久，浪巫謠全身的肌肉才漸漸鬆弛下來，最後失去意識癱軟在殤不患肩上。  
  
殤不患平復了一會兒，腦袋逐漸恢復運轉後才開始懊惱起來，「第一次就狠狠的玩弄了前列腺似乎有點太過頭了……」  
打橫抱起浪巫謠，青年額前的瀏海不知是被水氣還是汗水沾濕成縷，殤不患垂首再次親親懷裡人的額頭，嘴唇上便殘留著濕潤的觸感。  
唉，等浪醒來後得好好道個歉才行。殤不患心想。  
  
手腳利索的將青年與自己擦乾，然而露天條件下幫一個沒有意識的成年人穿衣服實在過於為難，殤不患怕浪巫謠會冷所以把他用池邊的衣服裹好後，才一邊迅速套好自己的服裝，一邊琢磨著等下抱浪巫謠回去客棧從後門進入時，要注意一下別被他人撞見了才好；還得請掌櫃送一盆熱水進房。  
此時的殤不患還不曉得，一個時辰後會讓他想要對浪巫謠磕頭道歉的其實是另外一件事。  
  
……  
  
溫泉池稍遠處，一塊岩石後方，被包在外衣內視線一片紅彤彤的聆牙覺得百無聊賴。  
「唉呀真是悶死我了……是心情悶不是氣悶！聆牙不用呼吸的！」甚至自我吐槽起來。  
「早知道就要求跟著去了，濕氣什麼的，能比沒人跟我聊天還糟嗎？」  
「泡個溫泉怎麼這麼久啦都已經快三小時了餒……」  
「阿浪——」  
「不患哥哥——」  
「喂——別泡啦我想念你們了——」  
  
  
  
-fin.

Thunderbolt Fantasy  
Syou FuKan × Rou FuYou  
By Riko  
20191220


End file.
